Suprimir
by Armys
Summary: HoroRen Todos queremos sacar recuerdos dolorosos de nuestras vidas, quizas para sentirnos menos culpables, pero ¿que pasa cuando ese recuerdo aparese inesperadamente en tu departamente con su novio?
1. Como se rompe una rutina

**D**_isclaimer: _Shaman King no me perteneces y esto no es con fines de lucro.

**A**_dvertencia: _Hasta ahora sólo Yaoi.

**C**_ouples: _Principalmente Horokeu U. & Ren T.

*: **S**uprimir :*

_Capítulo uno : Como se rompe una rutina. _

_19:28_…. La mente ya comenzaba a arder de tanto ser usada, los dedos se le atrofiaban por tantos papeles escritos y los ojos comenzaban a picar por la luz del ordenador. Faltaban dos minutos, solo dos míseros minutos y era hombre libre por fin, después de estar todo el maldito día entre papeles con firmas raras y números decimales tan tediosos como aburridos. Vamos, solo dos minutos más, por favor!

_19:29_ … Genial!, solo un minuto, solo uno!. Este momento era el segundo más feliz de toda la tarde, era _su_ _momento_ y el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Escuchó uno que otro saludos, respondió con su típica sonrisa pero a parte de eso no presto más atención, estaba en algo mucho más importante, estaba en la que era _su hora_ y nada podría superarla, _nada_.

_19:30… _Por fin Dios, por fin!

Tomó su maletín y echó un par de cosas en el, apagó el ordenador lo más rápido que pudo y caminó por el pasillo haciendo oídos sordos a la mayoría de las cosas que escuchaba, solo contestando a las cordiales despedidas de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero con su mente fija solo en una cosa, en lo que había esperado todo el día. La hora de salida.

Salió del enorme establecimiento en el que trabajaba, soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata y se arregló algunos mechones de cabello. A estas horas el centro de Tokio estaba repleto de gente que iba de aquí para allá, quizás en las mismas condiciones mentales que él o peor, eso se notaba en todos los rostros que veía mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo por las calles. A veces extrañaba tanto Hokkaido. Su hermana lo había llamado ya varias veces para que fuera un par de días a verle, pero por razones de trabajo nunca podía descansar demasiado, eso era lo que siempre le decía y la pobre Pilika terminaba por resignarse a no ver a su hermano mayor en un par de meses más.

Movió un poco el cuello en círculos y sintió como varias _cosas_ le sonaban, probablemente eso era malo. Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta un parque cercano, no tenía deseos de ir ahora a casa y probablemente un paseito por ahí no le haría mal a nadie, además aún era temprano y Tamao debería estar trabajando. Suspiró. Realmente a veces, no quería saber nada de nadie.

Deambulo por las calles iluminadas de la cuidad, hasta decidirse por entrar a una cafetería en una de las tantas esquinas del lugar. Entró haciendo sonar una pequeña campana sobre su cabeza, colgada en la puerta y fue directamente hasta una mesa vaciá con vista hacia fuera, por donde se veía como los transeúntes caminaban en distintas direcciones; esperó un para de minutos hasta que llegó una joven delgada y con cabellos castaños a atenderle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– **¿Qué desea?**

– **Un café por favor.**

– **En seguida** – la joven volvió a irse dejando al peliazul sólo con sus pensamientos.

Suspiro. Estaba cansado de ese trabajo que no hacía más que estresarlo. El nunca quiso trabajar en una oficina y menos en un banco sacando cuentas, toda su vida soñó con algo mas natural, donde pudiera sentirse libre, por lo que lo que menos quería para su futuro era irse de Hokaido, ese era su lugar soñado, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, pero a pedido de su padre tuvo que venir hasta aquí y hacer lo que ahora hacía, para cumplir su _ultima voluntad_, como dijo. Claro, a los pocos años el murió y Horokeu tuvo que quedarse con la vida que el le había elegido. Como es de injusta la vida.

Vio como la mima chica de hace poco volvía con una humeante tasa de café en una bandeja, dejándola al frente suyo y viéndolo con una sonrisa.

– **Si desea algo más hágamelo saber.**

– **Si, gracias.**

– **De que** – y tan pronto llego, desapareció. Horo admiraba como es que podía conservar la sonrisa por tanto tiempo.

Comenzó a beber de su café luego de echar dos cucharadas de azúcar en él y recordó que la semana pasada Tamao había comprado un tarro, por lo que aún debería de quedar. El punto era que no tenía deseos de volver a casa todavía, ya que de todos modos estaría sólo debido a que la pelirrosa salía a las ocho y treinta del hospital y aunque suponía que un poco de tranquilidad y soledad en su humilde hogar le haría bastante bien, no tenia deseos de llegar y saber que nadie le recibiría. Extraño en el.

Como si de telepatía se tratara, sintió que su celular vibraba junto con una cancioncita que hacia que no fuera necesario ver el visor para saber de quien se trataba, o saco de su bolsillo y contesto, intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, pese al cansancio.

– **Hola Tamao.**

– **¿Cómo estas?, te escuchas algo cansado** – pero al parecer sus estrategias no sirvieron de mucho.

– **Estoy bien, tranquila, solo fue un día pesado** – suspiro viendo su reloj y dándose cuenta que ya eran casi las ocho con quince. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

– **Esta bien** – hizo una pausa, en la que él no dijo nada, solo espero – **¿Recuerdas lo de esta noche, verdad?** – otra pausa, en la que Horo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. La cena.

– **Si, claro que si... la cena, ¿no?** – habló haciendo parecer como su no ocurriera nada, lo cual le dio buenos resultados.

– **Si... ahora me voy a casa para arreglar todo, ¿tu donde estas?** – hablaba feliz.

– **Estoy llegando** – y una mentira blanca no mataría a nadie, mal que mal la distancia desde donde se encontraba hasta su departamento no era tanta, no le sería difícil llegar pronto.

– **Bien, te veo allá entonces.**

– **Seguro **– tomo el último sorbo de su café y dejo un par de billetes en la mesa levantándose.

– **Cuidate **– Pausa... ahora, lo que siempre venía después de eso... – **Te amo.**

– **Y yo a ti**.

Era extraño... hace tiempo que esas palabras habían dejado de producirle mariposas en el estómago. Aunque esto lo asociaba a que el concepto de _"amor"_ sólo podía relacionarlo con una persona.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Subió las escaleras rápidamente viendo la hora en su reloj, _nueve en punto_, suspiró, el taxi lo había traído favorablemente rápido por lo que Tamao no lo regañaría por llegar tarde... de hecho, ella probablemente aún no llegaba.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el manojo de llaves para poder abrir la puerta y entró cauteloso, cuidando que Tamao no estuviera en casa aún y suspiró tranquilo al notar que su novia no estaba ahí. Dejó su maletín sobre el sofá de la sala y fue hasta su habitación para sacar algo un poco más cómodo que ponerse y se dirigió al baño, decidido a tomar una relajante ducha de agua tibia.

Había tenido en largo y tedioso día, con gente molesta gritando de aquí para allá, millones de papeles que firmar y todavía le dolían los ojos por el brillo de la pantalla del ordenador, estaba realmente cansado, tanto mental como físicamente y lo único que quería era dormir, pero había prometido a Tamao estar ahí para conocer a sus amigos y tenía que hacerlo, aunque en estos momentos la idea no le causara mucha gracia.

– **Vamos Horo, es sólo una cena, puede que hasta la pases bien – **intentaba auto animarse mientras se sacaba con tranquilidad un par de gotas rebeldes en su cuerpo y comenzaba a ponerse su ropa

Sintió que la puerta se abría y cerraba rápidamente y que unos pequeños y sutiles pasos caminaban torpemente, para luego dejarse oír un estrepitoso sonido de cosas metálicas cayendo seguido de un suave _ay_ dicho por una voz femenina. Sonrió divertido al saber que Tamao había llegado. Se abotonó rápidamente la camisa y salio a ver a la causante de tal alboroto, encontrándose a una angustiada Tamao que recogía un par de ollas del suelo.

– **Deja eso ahí mujer, primero levántate – **Horo tomó con diversión las ollas de las manos de su novia dejándolas sobre en suelo y levantó con sutileza a la muchacha, tomándole por la cintura y observándola con gracia **– ¿Estas bien?**

– **Sí, gracias... es solo que... no calculé bien y... me tropecé – **Todo esto lo dijo mirando al suelo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si hacer lo que había hecho fuera el pecado más grande del mundo.Horo volvió a reír.

– **Bueno, ya que no te fracturaste nada creo que deberías hacer la cena – **Dirigió su mirada hasta un gran reloj en la pared de la sala **– porque son las nueve y treinta.**

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente volteando a comprobar si esa era la hora real, lo cual efectivamente era así y con movimientos acelerados tomó las ollas del suelo yendo hasta la cocina, murmurando algo de que llegarían a la diez y no había nada hecho, el Usui suspiró resignado, Tamao nunca cambiaría.

– **¿Podrías ayudarme con la mesa?, es que si lo hago yo no creo que alcance... **– Se escuchó desde la cocina a una Tamao casi suplicante y Horo volvió a reír.

– **Claro, tu sólo preocúpate de la comida** – Le habló sonriente el peliazul, y ella respondió de igual forma, volteándose para seguir con lo que estaba.

Mientras ponía el mantel y las demás cosas que debían ir en la mesa escuchaba casi ido el monólogo de la pelirrosa, asintiendo en algunas ocasiones, cuando algo le parecía relativamente interesante. No era nada fuera de lo común, hace algún tiempo ya que estaba adecuado a fingir interés por las cosas. Sentía que la vida se había vuelto en extremo monótona y eso era algo que siempre le molestó y, contradictoriamente, ahora su vida se había vuelto así.

Trabajaba, venía a casa, estaba con Tamao, dormía – o de vez e cuando hacía _cosas de adultos _con ella, pero muy de vez en cuando – despertaba y de vuelta a lo mismo de todos los días, los fines de semana se la pasaban en casa y a veces Pilika llamaba para saber de él y lo invitaba a Hokkaido, pero él siempre decía que tenía demasiado trabajo, auque en el fondo sabía que la razón era que si iba, los recuerdos y la nostalgia harían que no quisiera regresar más. La voz de su novia lo sacó de sus ensimismamientos.

– **...A Yoh ya lo conoces, hoy vendrá con sus esposa – **Horo recordó ese nombre, y se le vino a la mente un joven con facciones felices que había conocido hace algunos meses cuando había ido por Tamao al hospital. Si no mal recordaba era psicólogo de ahí mismo.

– **Sí, lo recuerdo – **También recordaba que el estar y hablar con él le había causado una sensación de tranquilidad y estabilidad muy agradable. Le había inspirado confianza de inmediato y obviamente le había caído muy bien.

– **Hao es el hermano gemelo de Yoh y también vendrá hoy... y Lyserg, que nos presentará a su novio... creo que es de china** – Esto último lo dijo mas para si que otra cosa, pero el Usui logró escuchar con claridad sin poder evitar que un nudo se le formara en el estómago.

Dejó de hacer las cosas por unos instantes respirando hondamente. China. Ese país le traía tantos recuerdos que a veces preferiría borrar. Se le apretó el pecho y no pudo evitar apretar sus puños. Debía tranquilizarse, era obvio que se trataba de una coincidencia, el mundo no era tan pequeño como para encontrarse con _él_ ahora, eso será demasiado.

Terminó con su labor y se dirigió con paso tranquilo al baño para refrescarse; abrió la llave y se humedeció el rostro, dejando la llave correr, como solía hacer siempre... _"Eres un inconsciente, algún día el agua se va a acabar y vamos a morir todos por tu culpa" _Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Fue imposible no recordar esas palabras y esa voz aterciopelada que le regañaba siempre que hacía cosas como esas. Paró el agua y cerró los ojos con pesadez sentándose en la tasa del baño con sus manos en su cabeza.

– **No seas idiota, no te puedes alterar así como así por un simple recuerdo – **Se repetía para si mismo. Era algo que siempre hacía como método de auto convencimiento y él siempre lo molestaba por eso, decía que era un...

– **Demonios... – **Y ahora resulta que su mente se maneja sola. Gracioso ¿no?.

Escuchó que el timbre de su departamento sonaba y que Tamao caminaba apresuradamente a abrir la puerta, seguido de muchas voces saludando. Horokeu comprendió que era hora de salir y poner la mejor de sus sonrisas durante lo que restaba de la noche. Se levantó de la tasa del baño parándose frente al espejo para arreglar un poco su cabello azulado que caía por sobre su rostro.

Salió del baño y caminó por el pasillo, ahora curioso por ver a ese chino novio de alguien. Quería comprobar si todos los chinos eran iguales, como decía la gente, pero pronto la idea de que no existía nadie que se comparara con él vino hasta su mente y se mordió el labio inferior. Definitivamente nadie en el mundo ni n ninguna galaxia existente podría ser igual que Ren.

Entró a la sala encontrándose con varios rostros curiosos, quienes voltearon a verlo al momento en que entró. Se fijó en que estaba el chico Yoh y otro casi igual a el, salvo por su largo cabello castaño y que este último tenía una mirada de superioridad implícita en sus ojos. Le dio escalofríos. Junto a Yoh se encontraba una seria mujer rubia, que lo escrutaba con los ojos y otro escalofrío se hizo presente en u cuerpo, ¿Tamao trabajaba en un hospital o en una morgue?.

La pelirrosa caminó hasta su lado, tomando su brazo y sonriendo sonrojada a los demás.

– **El es Horokeu, mi novio – **Su voz se escuchó como un susurro y el sólo sonrió diciendo un amigable "Hola"

El pelilargo se acercó a el con una sonrisa casi falsa, arreglándose un par de mechones del cabello.

– **Por fin te conocemos, Tamao habla todo el día de ti – **comentó con gracia y la pelirrosa no hizo más que sonrojarse** – Hao Asakura, es un placer – **Y con su mano extendida no dejaba de sonreí, cosa que empezaba a molestar al peliazul, pero de todos modos no dijo nada y le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de manos.

– **Horokeu Usui, encantado –** Ok, eso era demasiada cortesía, habría sido muy falso contestar con un _"el placer es mío"_

Enseguida desvió su mirada hasta el joven más sonriente que lo observaba feliz, a lo que el correspondió con otra sonrisa.

– **Qué agradable verte de nuevo Horo, ella es mi esposa Annita **– Y le volvió a sonreír. Ahora pudo notar con claridad que Yoh y Hao eran totalmente distintos.

Desvió sus ojos hasta la rubia que aún lo observaba escrutándolo, para luego extenderle la mano** – Anna Kyouyama – **su voz era gélida al igual que la piel de sus manos, lo que comprobó al estrechársela.

– **Mucho gusto **– Le sonrió pero no hubo respuesta. Probablemente esta cena sería un poco más complicada de lo que planeó.

Se dirigieron hasta la sala, sentándose en los sillones a espera del último par de invitados. Por lo que alcanzaba a comprender, Lyserg era enfermero y compañero de trabajo de ellos, al parecer había comenzado a salir con alguien hace algún tiempo pero no sabían casi nada de él, ya que el chico era bastante reservado para sus cosas, por lo que ahora todos estaban bastante expectantes por conocer al tan misteriosos novio de Lyserg, ya que el único y extraño dato que tenían de él era que el chico era chino.

Luego de unos minutos que se pasaron hablando de cualquier banalidad, se escuchó el timbre nuevamente y todos desviaron sus miradas hasta la puerta, Tamao se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir mientras los demás – incluido el Usui – esperaban a que el novio misterioso llegara.

– **Perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos algunos problemas para llegar **– El peliazul fijó su viste en un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes que acababa de entrar a su departamento, sus facciones eran muy finas y se notaba contento, era de contextura delgada y no tan alto. Parecía un muñeca inglesa.

Escuchó que Tamao les decía algo y los hacía pasar, pero desde que el novio misteriosos entró al lugar, su corazón dejó de latir y sintió que toda la sangre se había salido de su cuerpo, mientras que un sudor helado le recorría toda la espalda, sentía los ojos fijos en aquel ser sublime de ojos ámbares que acababa de entrar y que lo veía casi de igual forma que él, hasta que su mirada se poso en las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes y sintió que el aire se le iba, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder seguir con su respiración. Esto era demasiado.

– **Les presento a mi novio Ren Tao.**

¿Cómo era posible que el maldito mundo lo odiara tanto?

Ante sus ojos se encontraba la razón de sus sueños y pesadillas, el que había ocupado su mente desde hace años y al que había dejado sólo cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Ahí estaba Ren Tao, el chico del que, luego de haberle echo a un lado hace algunos años, era la razón de su vida.

**C**_ontinuará_...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Está un poco confuso y algo corto, lo sé, pero es sólo el comienzo. No pude no escribirla, a pesar que debería seguir con el capítulo siete de _Me gustas tú,_ no creo que sea una historia larga, pero eso ya se verá con el pasar del tiempo. Espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad a esta extraña historia que idee una noche de insomnio xD

Espero sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos o amenazas de muerte xD


	2. Vorágine

Muchísimas gracias a _Marion Usui Phauna__, ppm, tamao_t y Jayk89_, perdonen por la horripilante demora, pero aquí está el capítulo… espero que sigan con vida xD

**D**_isclaimer:_ Shaman King no me pertenece y esto no está hecho con fines de lucro.

**A**_dvertencia:_ Hasta ahora sólo Yaoi.

**C**_ouples:_ Horokeu U. & Ren Tao… Un par de otras por ahí también.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

*:Suprimir:*

_Capítulo II__: Vorágine._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Tenía jaqueca.

Era sábado y favorablemente hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar, por lo que podría quedarse unos minutos más en la cama. Se acomodó un poco mejor entre las sábanas y notó que Tamao no estaba a su lado ni dentro de la habitación; se estiró un poco en la cama de dos plazas y quedó de estómago sobre esta. Probablemente tenía turno. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, tratando de dormir los típicos cinco minutos más, pero los pensamientos flotaban por su mente obligándolo a resignarse y escucharlos.

La velada de anoche hubiese sido bastante agradable, de verdad que la habría pasado bien, Tamao había preparado una cena deliciosa, tomaron un poco de vino tinto y la charla fue muy amena, por lo que realmente habría tenido razones para divertirse y relajarse esa noche si no hubiera sido porque estuvo toda la noche pendiente de controlar su pulso, regularizar su respiración, apretar sus rodillas en el afán de hacerlas dejar de temblar e intentar que su vista se centrara en el plato de aderezos sobre la mesa de centro en vez de que sus ojos se desviaran hasta la silueta que se encontraba unos lugares lejos de él. Suspiró agotado al recordar los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior.

Los saludos amistosos de todos hacia el Tao no se hicieron esperar y este, volviendo nuevamente a ese semblante serio, había respondido con cortesía a todos. Por su parte el Usui no hacía más que observalo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Toda su sangre había ido hasta su cabeza y sus reacciones eran lentas, sentía las manos heladas y el rostro ardiendo, veía todo en cámara lenta, como en un rollo de película de los años treinta en donde sólo existía ese chino y sus movimientos elegantes y felinos. Sintió una suave mano sobre su hombro y volteó su mirada hasta esta, encontrándose con unos iris rosa que lo miraba preocupada. - **¿Te ocurre algo?** – Sintió esa suave voz tan lejana e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse para no quedar nuevamente embelesado con la fina imagen que tenía a unos pasos – **No has saludado a Ren.**

De inmediato se percató de que había estado estático por varios minutos sin quitar la vista de Ren quien ahora lo veía fijamente a los ojos, con esa neutra mirada ámbar. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus ojos con los penetrantes claros que tenía frente de si; caminó unos pasos hasta quedar relativamente más cerca y con cierto temor extendió su mano hasta él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía una vorágine de sensaciones y sentimientos tan grande y difusa como esa. Vacío, incertidumbre, nostalgia, anhelo o esperanza. No estaba seguro.

- **Ren...** – Su voz sonó casi como un eco perdiéndose en la habitación. El susodicho lo observó serio por unos segundos y luego extendió su mano, apretando la otra provocándole escalofríos al sentir el roce de su piel.

- **Horokeu... cuanto tiempo** – Aquello se sintió casi como un susurro en su oído, al mismo tiempo en que el chino le daba una leve sonrisa de medio lado, llena de sorna y frialdad. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

- **¿Se conocen?** – Una suave voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y dirigió su vista hasta un sorprendido peliverde, dejando de sentir el tacto del Tao en su mano.

- **Sí, fuimos compañeros en el instituto** – El chino se adelantó en hablar, restándole importancia al asunto. Voz de terciopelo acariciando sus oídos. Se acomodo unos cuantos mechones de cabello violeta lejos de sus ojos de lince.

Su figura ahora era mucho más madura denotando lo años pasados sobre su cuerpo y expresión, dándole mayor presencia a sus palabras, haciendo que el escucharlo y sentirlo cerca ahora fuera mucho más abrumador que cuando eran unos adolescentes. El ahora largo cabello violeta caía por sobre sus hombros dándole un aire casi onírico a su imagen.

- **Que se encuentren aquí es una suerte, ¿no creen?** – Tamao habló contenta, recibiendo sonrisas y comentarios que no pudo ni quiso escuchar. El pecho le dolía y sentía que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento. Se sentía desprotegido y débil, envuelto en la sensación que provocaba el choque de sus ojos con los claros que lo taladraban con neutralidad.

- **Sí... una suerte**... – Observó como los labios pálidos se movían dejando salir ese sonido suave junto con sus ojos acusadores. Siempre le había gustado que lo mirara, el punto es que ahora lo hacía con un rencor demasiado fuerte, tanto así que su voz era como un objeto punzante que le atravesaba el estómago cada vez que lo escuchaba. – **Definitivamente una gran suerte.**

Y dolía como mil demonios.

Se sentó en la cama masajeando con pesadez sus sienes y desvió sus oscuros orbes hasta el _tick tack_ del reloj colgado en la pared. _Once con diez._ No era tan tarde, pero generalmente solía despertar un poco más temprano, aunque luego del cansancio mental que había sufrido la noche anterior, por hoy se podía permitir tal lujo.

Se separó con pesadez del calor de su cama y sacó un par de prendas del armario, dispuesto a tomar una ducha de agua tibia; tal ves eso le ayudaría con su jaqueca. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y la dejó correr mientras se quitaba sus prendas de dormir, el vapor inundó el lugar, causando un agradable ambiente cálido. Entró a la ducha sintiendo las gotas chocar contra su piel enrojeciéndola, relajándolo y soltando sus tensiones. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar sólo por el calor que emanaba del agua.

Horokeu nunca había creído en el destino, así se habían encargado de criarlo en Hokkaido, de manera que tuviera que esforzarse más que las personas normales para conseguir lo que quería, ya que nadie salvo el mismo le ayudaría. Para él las cosas sucedían dependiendo de lo que uno mismo hiciera._ Cada uno cosecha lo que siembra_; cada uno forja su camino, con errores, aciertos y decisiones. Mucho menos creía en los milagros, eso sería como dejarle toda la responsabilidad a los dioses, acción sumamente mediocre según su padre. Por eso mismo el suceso de anoche le había afectado tanto, porque el volver a ver a Ren Tao no se podía calificar de otra manera que no fuera como un milagro o el destino, era demasiado…_ demasiado_.

Salió de la ducha recordando como había seguido la noche anterior, entre risas y bromas de todos él sólo había podido clavar sus ojos en la silueta delgada silueta del otro y no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar que había sido un idiota.

Terminó de arreglar sus ropas y ordenó un poco su cabello luego de secarlo con una toalla, fue hasta la sala encontrándola vacía y en silencio, buscó las llaves en el gancho junto a la puerta dispuesto a salir y despejarse un poco con el agradable sonido de la cuidad más grande de todo el mundo. El dolor de cabeza aún le punzaba el cerebro pero probablemente sería peor que se quedara en casa; conociéndose, comenzaría a recordar sucesos del pasado y eso no sería agradable ahora. Prefería despejar su mente con cualquier otra banalidad. No pensar más de lo necesario.

Ahora lamentaba no tener alguna mascota por la cual preocuparse.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En el centro de la cuidad ya se veía movimiento. Las tiendas estaban abiertas desde muy entrada la mañana con clientela por doquier, las calles rebosantes de autos y personas caminando, adultos, ancianos, jóvenes parejas… de todo. Y en los parques ya se podían divisar los puestos de los vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo comida o café. Se acomodó el grueso abrigo negro y siguió caminando por los senderos del lugar en busca de algo de distracción.

Era molesta la sensación que tenía desde anoche. El encontrarse con Ren en esa situación provocó que en su subconsciente – y conciente cabe decir – afloraran esos recuerdos que por tantos años guardó por la sensación que le traían. ¿Dolor o culpa? _Ren tiene novio_. Era el único pensamiento más cuerdo que tenía desde la ayer... pensamiento que no lo había dejado dormir tranquilo y que ahora lo tenía con una jaqueca asquerosa.

Dio un par de vueltas por el parque viendo como algunos niños jugaban alegremente con sus madres, otras pasaban trotando por su lado. Habían también algunas parejas de adolescentes en el pasto o debajo de algún árbol, ocultos de todo lo demás. Divisó un puesto en donde vendían cafés y cosas para comer. El ambiente estaba helado así que le pareció buena idea tomar uno. Sonrió levemente. El salir tan rápido de casa no le dio tiempo para recordar que a las 11:30 de la mañana su estómago ya comenzaba a crujir.

Se acercó al puesto, en donde había una fila de más o menos cuatro personas por lo que se paró detrás del último chico y lo observó de reojo. Era un poco más bajo que el y debajo de un grueso abrigo negro que llevaba se notaba de contextura menuda. Horo abrió de un poco más los ojos y los fijó rotundamente en este personaje delante de si. Le llamaba la atención. Avanzó un poco. Sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo para quitarse algunos cabellos de la frente; su piel era como de porcelana, pudo notarlo en su mano, aunque aún no podía verle el rostro. Se restregó un poco los ojos para fijar aún más su vista en él.

**-Un capuchino – **Esa voz... esto ya era demasiado, hubiera jurado por lo más sagrado que tenía que ese acento y esa voz ya las había escuchado antes y la conocía bastante bien. Tosió, ahogándose con su propia saliva de la impresión, retrocedió un poco respirando hondo para calmarse, esto solo era una coincidencia, nada más.

No podía estar tan enfermo como para imaginárselo en cualquier parte.

Tomó aire intentando apaciguar los pensamientos descabellados que comenzaban a hacerlo alucinar. Era imposible que fuera él, por supuesto que lo era. No podía estar justamente en el mismo parque que él, a la misma hora y después del shock emocional de anoche... eso ya sería demasiada ficción para su ordinaria vida, que era la cosa más normal, monótona y rutinaria del universo.

Caminó torpemente unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con alguien de contextura más... ancha que el, por lo que se fue bruscamente hacia delante, justo cuando este chico misterioso se volteó con su café en mano. Todo lo demás Horo lo vio en cámara lenta. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, chocó de pecho con este personaje, y por ende su café se volteó sobre su abrigo negro y la camisa azul de un sorprendido Horokeu.

– **¡Oye idiota, fíjate! – **Y esa fue la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, esa voz, esos insultos dichos tan despectivamente, pero por sobre todo lo que hizo que todas sus suposiciones se hicieran realidad, que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza y que todo el mundo desapareciera, a excepción de lo que veía en ese minuto.

Unos ojos ambarinos viéndolo con hastío, para luego reflejar la misma sorpresa que los del Ainu.

–**...**** ¿Ren?**

Bueno bueno… su vida claramente ya no era tan rutinaria.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se tronó el cuello y cerró los ojos apoyando la espalda en la silla, estiró los brazos a cada lado y echó la cabeza para atrás. Estaba cansado, demasiado como para seguir atendiendo gente que quería licencias para no tener que ir a trabajar o a estúpidas mujeres que le observaban con libido cada vez que se acercaba para tomarles la temperatura. Aunque más de alguna era bonita… y más de alguna sabía cómo hacer buenas mamadas, oh sí.

– **¿Ya terminaste verdad?, Aún hay bastante trabajo por hacer como para que tu estés holgazaneando en tu sillita**. –

Sonrió divertido por la vocecilla molesta a su lado. En general detestaba ese estúpido trabajo, pero una de las razones – si es que no era la única – por las que no se había largado hace ya mucho tiempo era ver a Lyserg molesto con él. Quizás era algo masoquista de su parte, pero sentir todo ese rencor dirigido sólo a él era algo realmente fascinante. Observar como ese frágil perfil cambiaba de manera tan drástica estando con él. _Sólo con él._ Volvió a sonreír y clavó sus ojos chocolate en los verdes que lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

– **¿Te he dicho que te vez adorable con esa pose de chiquillo mimado? Oh si… creo que sí** – Se levantó y se estiró un poco, arreglando unos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro y acomodando su bata blanca por sobre la camisa negra que llevaba debajo sin dejar de observarlo con una sonrisa. – **¿Qué pasa Lys?, no tienes muy buena cara hoy** – Observó de cerca las finas facciones del chico verde, apoyado en el mismo mesón en donde estaba él, con un de sus molestas sonrisas, cosa que hizo que Diethel frunciera un poco más su entrecejo... si es que esto era posible.

– **Te agradecería que no me hablaras fuera de lo estrictamente necesario para poder trabajar en paz** – Y la voz molesta del contrario hizo que Hao tuviera que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas.

– **Estamos dentro de la consulta y en horario de trabajo, así que sí es estrictamente necesario que hablemos **_**Lys**_ – Se cruzó de brazos y continuó con su análisis. Lyserg sólo lo observó con hastío.

– **No te hagas el gracioso Asakura, no te resulta. – **

– **¿A no?, yo creía que te agradaba… bueno, voy a tener que cambiar mi estrategia entonces, comprarme un traje de payaso o algo así, tal vez cortarme el cabello… - **Se llevó una mano al mentón de manera pensativa y volvió a reír recordando algo** - aunque pensándolo bien, prefiero dejármelo largo, porque a ti te gustan los chico con cabello largo, ¿verdad? -** Los ojos verdes ante él se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y sus labios formaban palabras que no pudieron ser reproducidas, lo que provocó en el castaño que la palabra _winner_ se colara en sus pensamientos más una sonrisa de superioridad **– ¿Has notado el curioso parecido de tu novio conmigo? ¡Si me compro lentes de contacto claros hasta parecemos gemelos!**

Y el rostro níveo de Lyserg no hizo más que reflejar impotencia ante las palabras sarcásticas del castaño. Se tragó un grito y volteó rápidamente dirigiéndose hasta la puerta – **Vete al demonio.**

Y Hao se permitió reír a viva voz cuando escuchó el portazo de Lyserg al salir del lugar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El departamento de Ren estaba en un sexto piso. A unas cuadras del parque. La ida había sido silenciosa, luego de haberse reconocido y de pasar unos minutos en silencio tratando de asimilar la situación, mientras que los otros de la fila gritaban para que salieran de ahí y ellos pudieran comprar sus cafés, Ren lo había "invitado" a su departamento para que se limpiara la camisa. Aunque la propuesta del chino no sonó muy convincente ya que probablemente lo había hecho para no armar algún escándalo ahí mismo, el de cabellos azulados de todos modos aceptó, entre confuso y ansioso.

Aunque no podía negar que el hecho de estar ahora con Ren le agradaba.

Ren, por su parte estaba algo shockeado por la situación. Su vida había comenzado a volverse relativamente tranquila y normal, había logrado zafarse de las responsabilidades que implicaban ser un "Tao", consiguiendo un trabajo en un prestigioso restaurante en Tokio del cual ahora era administrador, un departamento normal en un barrio normal, con un auto normal y un novio normal. Estaba comenzando a ser alguien... normal y esto era lo último que pudo haberse imaginado. Haber vuelto a ver a Horo era lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando pensó en construir su tan soñada vida _normal_.

La noche anterior, luego de asimilar la situación bizarra en la que se encontraba decidió ignorarlo, hacer como si fuera cualquier persona desconocida que no hacía falta conocer, pero tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que siendo el _novio_ de la amiguita de _su_ novio, tendría que verlo bastante seguido... muy a su pesar.

A Ren Tao nunca le había gustado recordar cosas del pasado.

Y ahí estaban ahora, los dos, uno al lado del otro en el interminable transcurso en el ascensor, sin hablarse, sin mirarse, cual de los dos más histérico, expectante o ansioso que el otro pero obviamente sin demostrarlo. Lógicamente esta era una tarea mucho más fácil para Ren que para el Ainu, ya que el chino siempre fue el maestro del arte de ser insensible y Horo, muy a su pesar, no tenía esos dotes tan desarrollados, por lo que las manos sudorosas, el rostro algo caliente y el incontenible movimiento de su pierna no se hicieron esperar mucho.

En estos momentos el chino sólo pensaba que lo que hacía iba completamente en contra a sus estándares de orgullo. Quería golpearlo, torcerle los brazos, romperle la nariz y patearlo, decirle el rosario de improperios más grande del mundo… pero no, tuvo que "invitarlo" a su departamento para que se limpiara la camisa. Se sentía como un ángel… ¡como la maldita madre Teresa, por dios! La contradicción amarraba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos en ese momento, no comprendía porque estaba ahí, con él, rumbo a su departamento sin haberle dicho siquiera un te odio o algo por el estilo. Por otro lado sabía que la situación también le incomodaba al azulado y sentía la gratificante sensación de hacerlo sentir mal. En el fondo quizás, sólo quería entender que estaba pasando. No le gustaba sentirse perdido, era molesto no tener el control de las cosas, verse sin argumentos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el violáceo salió de el a paso tranquilo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para sacar la llave del departamento y abrir la puerta. Horo veía todo desde atrás, aguardando, expectante a las reacciones del chino sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, esperando el final de la escena. Asustado tal vez. Entró sin decir nada, siguiendo al de ojos ambarinos, quien no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada en todo el camino, ni palabra tampoco; luego de un escueto y algo obligado "_vamos a mi departamento para que te limpies" _La boca del chino pareciera como si estuviera herméticamente cerrada. Ni un insulto, ni suspiro ni nada, lo que hacía que los nervios del peliazul estuvieran por las nubes.

Ren caminó un poco hasta la sala, quitándose el abrigo negro y dejándolo sobre un largo sillón rojo. Llevaba una camisa violeta oscuro que se mimetizaba con las largas hebras de cabello que caían por todo su torso. Dejó las llaves de la casa en la mesa de centro frente al sillón y siguió caminando sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento. La profundidad de su tono le taladró los oídos, sobresaltándolo.

– **El baño está al fondo, puedes ir a limpiarte –** Sonaba desinteresado y frío, produciendo un incontrolable escalofrío en el peliazul.

– **Sí... gracias** – Caminó con torpeza por el pasillo contemplando las paredes pintadas de un rojo italiano muy elegante, divisando al final de este una puerta cerrada.

La abrió con cuidado encontrándose con un no muy grande pero ordenado baño. La ducha era de esas que tenían puerta transparente que Tamao quería cuando se mudaron, pero que el no quiso comprar porque eran incómodos... Todo el baño era de un azul profundo, pudiéndose ver reflejado en las baldosas de la pared. Todo el departamento tenía el nombre de Ren grabado en todos lados.

Abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojó la parte manchada con café, dejándola un poco más limpia pero aún con la mancha marcada en ella. Se observó en el espejo que tenía en frente. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas... estaba nervioso y odiaba admitirlo.

Salió del baño y volvió a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. En la habitación de la izquierda observó de reojo una cama matrimonial a medio hacer y una puntada en el estómago lo hizo desviar la mirada y seguir avanzando. _¿Vives con tu novio, Ren?_ Se sentó con cuidado en el sillón rojo. Pasó su vista por todos los rincones del departamento analizando hasta los más minúsculos detalles. Mayoritariamente habían adornos chinos, jarrones, cuadros, relojes y colgantes, todo obviamente colocado de manera que creaban una armonía casi desquiciante en todo el lugar.

De todos modos era... lindo, tenía que aceptarlo. El lugar no era muy grande, sin embargo ese toque de elegancia que siempre tuvo el chino estaba por toda la sala.

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado para fijar sus ojos en el chino que permanecía en la cocina preparando café, en un mutismo que sabía, era totalmente propio en él pero que de igual manera hacía que los nervios de adolescente que sentía no desaparecieran. Ren siempre había provocado eso en el, que se sintiera tan pequeño e insignificante cuando estaba cerca suyo, pero al mismo tiempo su presencia siempre hizo que el hecho de sentirse protegido fuera muy normal estando con él. Una sensación bastante particular, algo así como sentirse _alguien_, pero _nadie_ al mismo tiempo.

Ahora claramente las cosas habían cambiado y esa sensación de protección que emanaba el chino ya no estaba.

– **¿Cuántas de azúcar? – **

– **¿Ah? – **

– **Que cuantas de azúcar sordo. – **

– **Ah... dos, gracias. – **

– **... – **

Ahora el mirarlo era casi como un martirio. Como movía ligeramente sus caderas al caminar o la manera tan sutil que tenía de tocar las cosas eran pequeños detalles que descolocaban al Usui. Hasta el hecho de acomodar un par de tasas en la mesa era algo que lo hacía temblar.

**-Ya está. – **

Sentía como le dolía el estómago al verlo, como se le apretaba el pecho y una sensación extraña de angustia se esparcía por todo su ser. Sus emociones eran una vorágine de cosas sin nombre que no podía identificar, todas y cada una de ellas volando por su cerebro y por todo su ser, queriendo apoderarse de él sin éxito alguno provocando que la nebulosa en la que se encontraba ahora fuera cada vez más y más espesa.

– **Oye idiota****, te estoy hablando. – **Sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos acusadores en él.

_Por qué estás aquí, ahora… en este momento. Por qué no estás en China. No sé lo que siento ni lo que debería sentir, no entiendo por qué aunque duele no quiero dejar de verte__. ¿Tú tampoco entiendes? Siempre has sido el más inteligente de los dos… ¿Qué sientes Ren?, ¿Sabes lo que siento yo?_

El sonar de las palmas níveas de Tao lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Se levantó torpemente del sofá rojo en el que había estado sentado y camino hasta la mesita redonda del comedor donde Ren seguía en la misma posición viéndolo de reojo sin soltar sonido alguno de sus delgados labios.

– **Idiota. – **Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse frente del Ainu tomando con sus dos manos la taza blanca humeante de café y sintiendo como el calor traspasaba la porcelana hasta sus manos heladas por el frío. El vapor acariciaba su rostro abrigándolo levemente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, ordenando sus ideas y omitiendo el molesto latir de su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y observó la figura delante suyo, como mordía levemente su labio inferior y desviaba su mirada segundos después de cruzarla con sus ojos ámbar. Le fue imposible no soltar un bufido de hastío. Suspiro, intentando no ser tan... naturalmente prepotente con el Ainu. ¿Razones?, por supuesto que las tenía pero no quería apresurar las cosas, primero necesitaba hablar con el de ese tan desagradable asunto, por más incomodo que le pareciera, ya que el había sido el de la idea del café, ¿no? Apoyó la cabeza en el dorso de su mano desviando nuevamente su gélida mirada del peliazul quien, extraordinariamente, encontraba que la pared de su departamento era lo más interesante del mundo. Realmente se contradecía el mismo. Luego de haber tomado la determinación de olvidar todo y comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida, se lo encontraba en la calle y lo invitaba a tomar un café a su departamento así como así, sin explicaciones, sin escándalo o cualquier muestra de su odio acumulado por años... Ahora se sentía bastante idiota.

Lo observo con sus ojos ámbar y una ceja levantada. Bufó con molestia… _otra vez_.

– **¿Siempre tengo que ser yo el de la iniciativa?** – El peliazul lo observó con sorpresa mientras escuchaba su voz neutra y le veía tomar un sorbo de su humeante café – **Sigues igual de estúpido y cobarde que antes.**

Desvió sus ojos oscuros de la figura de Ren, no pudiendo encontrar una razón adecuada para expresarle. Tenía razón, era un maldito cobarde.

– **¿Por que demonios te fuiste?**

– ...

– **¿Lo ves?, eres un cobarde que no sabe enfrentar las cosas, al parecer los años no te han ayudado en absolutamente n...**

– **Fui un idiota, lo sé... **

Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en la humeante tasa de café a medio tomar, las manos apretadas en su pantalón de tela no hacían más que recordarle lo doloroso que era ser un adulto y no poder justificar su cobardía con el hecho de ser un adolescente inconsciente. Sus labios apretados no lo dejaban continuar con una excusa que el mismo sabia que no cambiaría las cosas en nada y que, probablemente, solo empeoraría la situación en la que se encontraba.

Mientras más tiempo pasa más difícil es lograr ser perdonado. Más aún por Ren Tao.

Sabía que tenía razón, el nunca había sido capas de hacer algo por si mismo, nunca tomaba sus propias decisiones y la única vez que lo hizo fue la peor estupidez de toda su vida. _"Me avergüenza tener un hijo como tú"_. Y sí, probablemente a él también le avergonzaría tenerse como hijo. Un fracasado que no ha logrado grandes cosas en la vida, uno más dentro del montón de gente que vive en la ciudad más grande y poblada de todo el maldito planeta, un punto sin importancia.

– **Tuve miedo… Sabes que quería hacerlo más que nada en el mundo Ren, lo sabes… – **Su voz sonaba ajena a el mismo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que lo frenaba a seguir hablando y por más que quería, no podía mirar directamente esos ojos ámbar que lo observaban expectantes.

– **No me digas que esa es tu excusa perfecta **_**Usui**_**… **– La voz áspera del chino le atravesó el estómago. Mordió su labio inferior en el intento de hacer ese dolor menos punzante, pero no era una técnica muy eficaz. – **No eras el único que perdía algo, ¿sabes?**

El tono sarcástico en su voz lo hizo voltear a ver el rostro níveo del chino, pozos azules con ámbares chocaron produciendo en él que ese vacío en el pecho se acrecentara más aún, si es que eso era posible. El silencio inundó la habitación mientras ambos se analizaban con la mirada, queriendo encontrar lo que cada uno buscaba, respuestas.

– **Eras lo más importante en mi vida, eras lo único que le daba sentido… **– Su voz era casi como un susurro, sus ojos seguían en contacto mientras el peli azul hablaba, no queriendo despegar sus ojos de la figura delante de él. Apretó sus puños. – **Ren… **_**eres**_**… **

Frenó sus palabras al escuchar como la cerradura de la puerta se abría. Al instante la mirada ámbar del chino se desvió hasta la olvidada taza de café y se acomodó unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Le dio una última mirada fugaz.

– **Terminaremos esto en otro momento. – **Y seguidamente se levantó tomando su tasa de café y caminando a paso tranquilo hasta la cocina.Horo también se levantó no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, esperando que alguien entrara por la sala.Una voz tranquila se escuchó a lo lejos y le fue inevitable no apretar los puños nuevamente

– **Ren ya llegué… no sabes cuanta gente había hoy en el hospital, pareciera como si se hubiesen puesto de acuer…** – Vio como el joven de cabellera verde dejaba su bolso sobre el sillón y se volteaba a verlo algo sorprendido, probablemente sin haber notado su presencia antes, sonriéndole amablemente. –** Vaya, no sabía que teníamos visitas. Cómo estás… ¿Horokeu verdad?, disculpa mi mala memoria, no soy muy bueno con los nombres. – **Y caminando a paso tranquilo hasta él, le extendió la mano cortésmente sin dejar de sonreír.

– **Ahm… si, Horokeu…** – Con movimientos torpes apretó su mano y trató de sonreírle, pero el gesto fue algo demasiado difícil de imitar.

– **Da igual, Horokeu ya se va** – Volteó sus ojos oscuros hasta la figura del chino apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, su vista fija en él. Le fue imposible no estremecerse. Se llegó un brazo detrás de la cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia y sonriendo forzadamente, en su_ mejor_ intento por demostrar tranquilidad. El peli verde lo observó algo extrañado.

– **Si, no te preocupes yo ya me iba… ahm… fue un gusto verte de nuevo Lyserg… Ren.** – Y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia la puerta, dando una última corta mirada al violáceo, quien ya no lo observaba.

– **Claro, igualmente, ven a visitarnos pronto con Tamao, sería agradable** – Se dejó escuchar un _"seguro, le avisare"_ para luego dar paso al sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse segundos después. Ren suspiró imperceptiblemente.

Lyserg se volteó aún con esa sonrisa agradable en su rostro y caminó unos pasos más hasta posarse a un lado del chino y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, recibiendo una muy leve sonrisa de los labios de su novio. Le volvió a sonreír más abiertamente y luego se encaminó hacia la cocina comentándole algo acerca de lo gracioso y extraño que era su amigo y un par de anécdotas del hospital que no se interesó por escuchar. El chino desvió sus ojos hasta la tasa a medio tomar de un frío café sobre la mesa ya sin ningún tipo de sonrisa en sus labios, sino que al contrario de esto, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y apretaba sus brazos cruzados.

Caminó hasta tomar la tasa de porcelana blanca y vertió el contenido en una plata a un lado del sofá, llevando la tasa en dirección a la cocina.

**C**_ontinuará…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esto es indigno. Pasó extremadamente mucho tiempo desde que subí esta historia y no tengo excusas, sólo decir que lo siento un montón… y que espero que aún haya alguien que lo lea *Snif*

Bueno, espero les haya gustado… ya tengo algo avanzado del próximo capítulo, así que prometo no tardar como un año en actualizar, a lo más un mes… en serio xD

Quise usar la imagen de Ren con cabello largo del final definitivo del manga porque lo amé xD y aparte servirá como parte de la trama. Algo se vio en este capítulo en la conversación de Lys y Hao. Tamao también tiene la imagen del manga – con cabello largo – y bueno, si hay alguna otra aclaración la diré dentro de los capítulos.

Ya, mucho bla bla… espero les haya gustado y cualquier error de ortografía, gramática o lo que sea, me lo hacen saber en un review… que espero alguien me deje alguno *Se hace la víctima descaradamente*

Nos leemos.


End file.
